


Midnight Conversations

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: “Do you ever think the moon is made out of cheese?”“What?”“The moon. Do you think it’s made out of cheese?”“No Keith. No one thinks that because it’s a giant fucking rock! Now go to sleep.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no real intention of writing this piece. It sort of just created itself while I was in the midst of writing another fic.
> 
> I feel like it functions better of as a dialogue. Do let me know if it was difficult to follow along or became confusing at any point.
> 
> Also is the formatting okay? I feel like it's a bit wonky. =/

**1:26 a.m.**

“Lance.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“Almost. You?”

“No.”

“Go read a book or something.”

“Nah, if I start I’ll have to finish it.”

“Listen to the rain fall. That usually does the trick for me.”

“I hate the rain.”

“Count sheep.”

“For how long?”

“Until you fall asleep.”

“But that’s boring.”

“Keith, you’re trying to sleep, not pep-talk yourself into going bungee jumping.”

“I would never do that. I’m afraid of heights. Have you done that what?”

“Sleep?”

“No you silly goose. Bungee jumping.”

“Yeah a few times.”

“How does it feel?”

“Out of the world.”

“I wanna be out of this world one day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Go see the stars and different planets. See what other galaxies and solar systems are out there apart from ours. It’ll be so good Lance. You can come with me.”

“How generous of you.”

“Keith and Lance – the Space Explorers.”

“Hmm. I like the sound of that.”

 

**1:40 a.m.**

“Lance.”

“What is it now?”

“Do you ever think the moon is made out of cheese?”

“What?”

“The moon. Do you think it’s made out of cheese?”

“No Keith. No one thinks that because it’s a giant fucking rock! Now go to _sleep_.”

“Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants.”

*sigh*

 

**1:50 a.m.**

“Lance.”

….

“Lance.”

…

“Lance!”

“ _What?_ "

“Do you ever hear noises at night?”

“You mean annoying ones apart from you?”

“No, real ones. Haunting ones. Like someone is walking the halls.”

“No… do you?”

“Yeah. When I’m not sleeping with you. It’s really creepy.”

“You’re creepy.”

“No, this is serious Lance.”

*turn*

“ _Shit Lance!_ Why are your feet always so cold?”

“Why are you always burning up like a furnace?”

“I’d rather be a fucking phoenix than the abominable snowman okay?”

“I’m not an abob – abombinable,”

“Abominable.”

“That, snowman.”

“Yes, you are. You’re tall, big and hairy and love the winter. You, are a certified abominable snowman.”

“Big and hairy? Have you even seen me?”

“No… it has been a while… maybe I need some reminding…”

“Oh piss off Keith. I’m not having sex with you now.”

“Oh come on!”

“No!”

“Fine, Mr. Grumpy.”

*sigh*

 

**2:04 a.m.**

“Keith…”

…

“Keith, I know you’re awake.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Asshole.”

 

**2:07 a.m.**

“You’ve… only heard noises right?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not like you’ve seen… anything?”

“No…”

“Why am I sensing a ‘but’ here?”

 

**2:09 a.m.**

“Keith?”

“Sometimes I feel like someone’s watching. Standing, just right outside the door. Waiting to get in.”

*shuffle*

“You’re not saying this just to scare me right?”

“Hell no! My toes are curling up just from thinking about it.”

*shudder*

 

**2:13 a.m.**

“Do you think they’re ghosts?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“They would have been here for more so many years. No one to talk to. Hear you. See you.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“What would you do if you could see them one day?”

“Probably run up to Allura and have a full on mental breakdown.”

*snicker*

“I would like front row tickets to that.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would. I bet you would love it even more when you have to stay up all night because I can’t sleep.”

“You mean like now?”

“Exactly like now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is gone and lance misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I think I'm gonna keep this as a crack series.  
> 2\. Any mistakes made in the texts are actually just me as I'm typing. Trust me, typing 'horribly' after years of knowing how to isn't easy.

**Smarties (12:15 a.m.):**

Where did you go??? :(

Keith...

Buddy

The light of my stars

Answer meeeee

Keeiitttthhhh

:(

Allura told me you wen ton a mission with out me

Why would you do that??

I thought we were friends??

More than friends??

I'm in your room crying right now

You're going to get a snot filled pillow when you get back

 

**You (1:40 a.m.):**

_Bloody hell lance_

I'm with hunk right now

Do you htink you can chill for a bit??

We'll be back by tomorrow, altest

And no to the snotty pillow. You can keep it

**Smarties (1:41 a.m.):**

:(

You're always so mean to me

 

**You (1:43 a.m.):**

-_-

Good night lance.

**Smarties (2:03 a.m.):**

I can't sleep.

 

**You (2:05 a.m.):**

??

Lance, are you having nightmares again?

Lance?

_call failed._

Lance?? Speak to me buddy.

What's going on?

**Smarties (2:34 a.m.):**

_call ended._ **  
**

 

**You (2:34 a.m.):**

<3

 

**Smarties (2:35 a.m.):**

Come home soon, you crazy mullet.

<3

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scooby doo will forever stand the test of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith is me.

**You (12:14 a.m.):**

Hey buddy, you still up? **  
**

 

**Smarties (12:20 a.m.):**

Yup!

What's up?

 

**You (12:21 a.m.):**

Nothing. Just bored.

**Smarties (12:22 a.m.):**

 

Want some entertainment? ;)

**You (12:22 a.m.):**

....

If it's the kind that I think it is, then no.

**Smarties (12:23 a.m.):**

Grouch.

**You (12:26 a.m.):**

Know of any good movies?

**Smarties (12:26 a.m.):**

SO MANY.

What are you into?

**You (12:27 a.m.):**

Pretty much anything.

Scifi, action, mystery thrillers. Whatever.

Just let it be something new.

**Smarties (12:28 a.m.):**

_document sent._

**You (12:29 a.m.):**

_document received._

Thanks.

**Smarties (12:30 a.m.):**

Anytime pal. :)

I'm gonna go hit the books. See you in a few hours?

**You (12:31 a.m.):**

Sure.

**Smarties (2:20 a.m.):**

You still up?

**You (2:23 a.m.):**

Yeah.

**Smarties (2:23 a.m.):**

Saw anything you like?

**You (2:23 a.m.):**

Yup.

**Smarties (2:24 a.m.):**

Cool.

**You (2:26 a.m.):**

It was a good list.

Will check them out some other time.

**Smarties (2:27 a.m.):**

You didn't watch anything from the list?? :O

**You (2:27 a.m.):**

Nope.

**Smarties (2:27 a.m.):**

Then what did you watch?? :O

It better have been something good!

**You (2:28 a.m.):**

It was.

**Smarties (2:28 a.m.):**

??

What did you see??

**You (2:29 a.m.):**

Scooby Doo. :)

_Smarties is typing..._

_Smarties is deleting..._

**You (2:30 a.m.):**

_Incoming call._

_Call ended._

**Smarties (2:33 a.m.):**

Fucking meddling kids and their stupid dog.

**You (2:33 a.m.):**

_[Video file sent.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_C2HJvtRDY) _

**Smarties (2:34 a.m.):**

I hate you. =|

**You (2:34 a.m.):**

:)

 

 


End file.
